The advent of computers, electronic communication, and other advances in the digital realm of consumer electronics has resulted in a great variety of enhanced programming, recording, and viewing options for users who view media content such as television programs. In implementing such enhanced options, the set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, STBs also support an increasing number of digital services such as video-on-demand, internet protocol television (“IPTV”), and personal video recording.
An STB is typically connected to a media content provider, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide enhanced options for a subscriber television system at a subscriber location. An STB is usually configured to provide users with a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to view a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via an STB.